Bonfire Heart
by Netsua Mel
Summary: Tom Hiddleston, ha sido engañado muy fácilmente por una linda muchacha de escasos 21 años. El simple hecho de pensar que nueva reacción adaptará ella en cada situación, lo vuelve loco, no contaba con que al tratar de descifrar la personalidad de Clarisa, terminaría perdidamente enamorado de ella. (Tom Hiddleston x OC)
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I.**

Caminaba rápidamente esperando que nadie me reconociera, definitivamente salir a merodear solo no había sido buena idea, pero quería ser una persona común al menos por unas horas…

Por primera vez odie ser tan alto y llamativo, iba viendo mis pisadas cuando alguien choco conmigo, una muchachita cualquiera, de talle común, cabello común, como cualquier persona, nada especial, creí que me reclamaría porque le tiré una especie de artesanía que se rompió en varios pedazos, pero no, ella solo se rió, vacilé aunque su risa sonaba sincera, me vio con cara de desconcierto y rió aún más, le pedí disculpas a lo que ella contestó:

–Ah no te preocupes, era una artesanía con 500 años de antigüedad, nada importante.

Me asombré mucho, ¿Cómo podía estar tan despreocupada si era algo de hace 500 años de antigüedad? casi quería llorar, el arte es una de mis pasiones y destruí algo tan viejo y valioso. Me agaché para levantar los restos, pero ella me detuvo diciendo:

–Déjalo, miles de artesanías más han de estar por ahí, vagando por el mundo, esperando a que las descubran.

Y rió de nuevo, yo solo no entendía nada. Ella percibió mi cara de aflicción y me sonrió aún más. Me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla pero ella ya estaba de pie, nunca me había pasado eso, siempre había sido "el caballero". Entonces recordé que yo era yo y empecé a actuar raro, tratando de esconder mi rostro, como si hubiera hurtado algo. Ella se rió mucho de mi actitud y me dijo:

– ¡No te hagas! Ya sé quién eres, no trates de esconderte. Menuda idea la tuya de salir a pasear solo en las calles de París.

Me puse rojo como tomate, ella sabía quién era, y ¿ahora qué? ¿Me presentaba formalmente o mejor corría? Notó mi cara de asombro.

–Es broma –dijo –para mí solo eres un despistado que anda por ahí matando artesanías y escondiéndose de no sé qué –rió a carcajadas – ¡Vamos! Ayúdame a recoger los restos, después de todo, podría ser peligroso dejarlos.

La ayudé y los llevamos a un museo que estaba en la esquina, cruzando la acera, en cuanto entramos, la culpa regresó… Yo había matado algo de 500 años de antigüedad… pensaba en eso cuando un muchacho delgado y de piel pálida se acercó a nosotros con rostro contrariado:

– ¿Qué paso Clarisa? –exclamó.

–Se me cayó el jarrón –respondió la aludida como si fuera cualquier cosa.

–Pero… ¿Cómo?

Entonces decidí interceder…

–Fue mi culpa, yo tropecé con ella y… –arrastraba las palabras torpemente –y… rompí un jarrón de 500 años de antigüedad. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, si hubiera sabido, si hubiera tenido más cuidado al caminar, pero ella no tuvo la culpa, si piensa tomar represalias hágalo contra mí, yo lo pagaré.

– ¿Clarisa? –le dijo con tono de desaprobación y puso los ojos en blanco, yo no entendía nada, está actitud no tenía ni pies ni cabeza – ¿Otra vez perturbando gente? –continúo.

–Lo siento hermano –así que era su hermano, quizá no la reprenda tanto –olvidé decirle que estaba bromeando.

– ¿Qué? –mis ojos se abrieron tanto de la sorpresa.

–Sí, yo… es que solo era una réplica, el original está ahí –su fino dedo índice señalo un hermoso jarrón que se hallaba en una de las esquinas de la estancia principal.

Lo admito, me enoje un poco, nunca nadie me había engañado, yo era el dios del engaño, ¿Cómo una chamaquilla cualquiera lo había logrado? Me sentí débil, expuesto y decidí que lo mejor era irme de allí. Mi cara de desagrado se giró para salir por la puerta de cristal, apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando el muchacho me alcanzó para disculparse:

– ¡Espera! –Gritó –Mi hermana es muy "graciosa" no fue en serio, digo discúlpanos… ¡Ya sé! Te daré entradas gratis para el evento de arte de esta noche, será único, una exposición de las mejores antes vistas por aquí.

Capturó mi atención con la palabra "evento de arte", una exposición, amo las exposiciones.

– ¿Y de quién será? –pregunté.

–Ah, será de un gran artista, es su debut, ya verás, el mismo artista se presentará aquí.

–De acuerdo –acepté con gusto –pero… tu hermana no estará ¿cierto?

– ¡Oye! –intervino Clarisa con tono de reclamo.

–Es broma –dentro de mí, sabía que no era así –acepto las entradas.

Su hermano se volvió hacia la pequeña recepción que se encontraba a unos pasos, rebusco algo entre papeles, volvió y me dio dos boletos de color turquesa.

–Por cierto mi nombre es Joshua, el dueño del museo, a tu servicio –extendió su mano y la estreche diciendo un sencillo gracias.

Me despedí de ellos, asegurando que volvería en la noche. Salí del museo y volví al hotel para vestirme adecuadamente. Me emocionaba sobremanera está clase de eventos.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II.**

–Ay hermanita ¿qué haré contigo?

–Amarme Joshua, amarme. Me voy a preparar, mientras acomoda las pinturas como te especifique ayer ¿sí?

–Sí, si ya ve a ponerte hermosa.

–Hermosa ya estoy –le dedicó una sonrisa pícara a su hermano.

–Bueno, aún más hermosa. No tardes.

Clarisa salió del museo, su casa se encontraba a un par de calles, era de donde venía en la mañana, cuando se cruzó con Tom. Tom Hiddleston, el famoso actor que había interpretado a Loki, el Dios del engaño en varias ocasiones, había sido engañado por una linda muchacha de escasos 21 años, quien acababa de terminar su carrera de artes plásticas y ahora se encontraba a punto de entrar en el extraordinario mundo de las artes en París. No es que no la conocieran, de hecho era hija de una familia de buen apellido y buena posición económica, el museo era uno de tantos que tenía la familia Silvertone, su madre era una famosa escultora, su padre un magnate y sus abuelos tanto paternos como maternos se habían dedicado a algún tipo de arte, lo traía en las venas.

Tom no sabía porque estaba más emocionado que de costumbre, tarareaba en lo que se afeitaba y vestía un pulcro pantalón de satín color azul marino y una sencilla camisa blanca. Esperaba que nadie lo reconociera tal como ocurrió en la mañana, aunque si eso pasaba pensó que sería bueno para el artista que se presentaría, pues la gente se interesaría aún más si veían a un actor famoso merodeando por ahí. Aún no comprendía cómo era que ese par de hermanos no lo habían reconocido, no le molesto, de hecho le encanto que así fuera. Por otra parte acepto ir al evento según él porque adora el arte, lo cual es verdad pero esa no era la única razón, la otra, la cual escondía para sí, era porque la muchacha, Clarisa, lo intrigaba. Ese había sido el día que más se había hecho preguntas durante toda su vida, no estaba seguro de las reacciones de ella, eran diferentes, le extasiaba solo el pensar que nueva reacción adaptaría en cada situación. Y estaba dispuesto a verla toda la noche si era necesario para descifrar su extraño comportamiento.

La noche llegó, y en punto de las ocho, el evento daba inicio, Joshua les dio la bienvenida a los invitados y presentó a su hermana y a su colorida colección de pinturas. Clarisa, quien lucía un sencillo vestido de un tono turquesa como toda la decoración del museo, les hablo de algunos temas que trataban sus pinturas y su inspiración para realizarlas. También les recomendó iniciar el recorrido de izquierda a derecha, así lo había diseñado ella, pues creía que el efecto de una a otra sería mucho mejor. Los invitó a comenzar el recorrido, y les dijo que estaría rondando por ahí, por si tenían algunas preguntas, y que se acercaran sin pena; a ella le encantaba hablar personalmente acerca de su trabajo y aceptaba cualquier tipo de comentario, pues ella creía que esto le ayudaba a mejorar.

Después de un rato, Tom llegó al evento y quedó sorprendido porque había gente de muy buen nivel social, era obvio. El artista debía ser alguien importante y esto lo animo mucho. Camino entre la gente y divisó a Joshua, quien lo reconoció como "el tipo del jarrón", como Joshua estaba muy ocupado con varios invitados, apenas pudo recomendarle que iniciará el recorrido de izquierda a derecha y que esperaba le gustará.

Así pues Tom comenzó el recorrido, le impresionó mucho lo que veía, la mayoría eran pinturas al óleo que parecían imágenes tomadas de una cámara fotográfica, una muy buena cámara. Los colores eran variados y esto le encanto, pues le chocaba que varias pinturas del mismo autor fueran de tonos similares. El cambió de una pintura a otra, tal como lo planeó Clarisa, lo extasiaba demasiado, al igual que a los demás invitados, cambiaba de una en blanco y negro para dar paso a una con colores vívidos, está a su vez daba paso a una con colores ocre. Se quedó bastante tiempo admirando una pintura de un ángel un tanto oscuro, devastador, al menos en el exterior, pero sus ojos daban a entender que no era lo que parecía; trataba de encontrarle sentido a esta pintura cuando alguien le toco el hombro y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

– ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Clarisa con una sonrisa.

Tom se sobresalto un poco al verla, no lucía como aquella muchachita de esa mañana, a pesar de que su vestido era sencillo, lucían sus atributos y su rostro denotaba madurez, parecía al menos de 27 años. Esa mañana tampoco había reparado lo suficiente en sus hermosos ojos almendrados que daban a entender más de lo que decía y su cabello suelto y libre le terminaba de dar a su silueta una forma muy sensual. Por un momento creyó que era otra persona, pero la risa de Clarisa que lo volvió a la realidad le hizo ver que realmente era ella.

–Pues interesante –respondió al fin –me gustaría poder hablar con el artista, ¿no sabes si ya se fue? –preguntó con inocencia.

–Me parece que sí, es un poco pesado a veces.

– ¿En serio? –Preguntó sorprendido –por lo que expresan sus pinturas no creí que fuese así. En fin me quedé con mis dudas.

– ¡Hum! No necesariamente, puedes decírmelas a mí y quizá te pueda ayudar a resolverlas –sonrió muy contenta.

–No creo que puedas –dijo Tom muy tajante.

–Ponme a prueba.

Tom pensó que ella insistiría, además quería ver sus reacciones, quería conocerla.

–De acuerdo. –Respondió al fin –Es que está pintura me resulta un poco contrariada. Desde una perspectiva exterior, el ángel es aterrador, es como un ángel de la muerte, muy oscuro, pero veo sus ojos, los cuales demuestran ternura, aflicción, amor, no sé, simplemente no creo que sea lo que parece, sus ojos no me engañan. Quisiera saber si lo que digo es verdad o si estoy chiflado, como te dije es algo que solo el autor de la pintura puede responder.

Clarisa se sorprendió ante tal comentario, él había visto algo que nadie hasta ese momento y le mostró una sonrisa de completo gozo.

– ¿Tú crees que es un autor? Digo, un hombre el que pinto esto, ¿o una mujer?

La pregunta de ella le sorprendió, no lo había pensado así que contesto que no estaba seguro.

– ¿Por qué?

Esta chiquilla y sus preguntas, pensó Tom.

–Por qué hay ciertas cuestiones que me parecen de hombre y a veces de mujer, no sabría decirlo, aunque no creo que eso realmente importe, es muy bueno sea quien sea, aunque si dices que es un poco pesado ya no es tan bueno para mi gusto.

Ella rió un poco fuerte y la gente a su alrededor la volteó a ver, no es que no lo hicieran, pues lucía hermosa y la mayoría de los presentes sabían que ella era la pintora, pero su risa les dio oportunidad de verla con un pretexto y a sus anchas.

Tom se desconcertó por enésima vez durante ese día y la vio con cara dudosa.

Ella lo estaba disfrutando, pero quería responderle a su pregunta, se daba cuenta de que él veía más allá y eso la animaba a querer entablar una plática más profunda sobre su trabajo, para ello tenía que decirle que ella era la artista y quería hacerlo a su manera.

–Pues regresando a tus dudas, te puedo decir que no estás chiflado –dijo Clarisa muy segura.

Tom vaciló, no sabía qué clase de cosa iba a sacar está niña. Si, niña, para él era una niña.

– ¿Por qué estas tan segura?

–Por qué tienes razón, la autora quería plasmar justo esa imagen, que lo que ves por fuera no siempre es lo que hay dentro. Lo importante es el interior, la esencia de la persona, lo que desprende, lo que transmite, ese es el principio en toda su obra.

– ¿La autora? –Preguntó Tom – ¿así que es mujer?

–Ja ja me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta por ti mismo, si viste más allá de la pintura.

– ¡Hum! Lo que dijiste es interesante. ¿Cómo sabes que ese es el principio de su obra? ¿Ella te lo dijo?

–Algo así, digamos que ella y yo somos muy buenas amigas.

– ¿Es tu amiga? ¿No que es un poco pesada a veces?

–Que sea mi amiga no le quita lo pesada –rió – ¿te gustaría conocerla?

–Claro, aunque sea una pesada –sonrió.

–Pues… –Clarisa estaba a punto de decirle que era ella, cuando un joven la interrumpió.

–Disculpa, tengo una duda acerca de la última pintura, la de tonos grisáceos –dijo el joven con pena en su voz.

–Por supuesto, vamos a verla y me la cuentas en el camino –volteó y le dijo a Tom que volvería guiñándole un ojo.

Él se quedó pensativo, ¿por qué el muchacho vendría justamente por ella para que le resolviera sus dudas? Eso era extraño, quizá sea porque conoce a su amiga, y el muchacho lo sabía, dado que la amiga no está supuso que Clarisa podría ayudarle. Estaba pensando esto cuando Joshua con rostro cansando se le acerco.

–Hola, disculpa que no te atendiera bien antes pero estaba un poco ocupado, ya ves, lo que un hermano tiene que hacer –dijo teatralmente – te vi con Clarisa y decidí no interrumpir, pero dado que se fue por ahí a tener a gusto a sus fans pude venir un momento.

– ¿Sus fans? –dijo Tom con sorpresa.

–Sí, ya sabes, ella dijo que estaba dispuesta a responder dudas o hacer aclaraciones sobre sus pinturas.

– ¿Sus pinturas? –sus ojos se abrieron como platos y Joshua comprendió.

–Oh oh, esa niña ¿cuándo entenderá a no tomarle el pelo a la gente?, ya van dos veces en el día, discúlpala, su temperamento es así.

Tom no cabía del asombro, ella había jugado con él los últimos quince minutos y él ni en cuenta, sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza. Ella le había estado dando pistas, y ni así pudo adivinar que era ella, ni porqué el joven fue a buscarla. Por un momento se enojo, más consigo mismo que con ella, pero el sentimiento desapareció cuando se percato de que podía cobrárselas.

– ¿Entonces ella es la pintora? ¿Es su debut? –preguntó para asegurarse.

–Sí –contestó Joshua –Estoy muy orgulloso de ella, nuestros padres no pudieron venir por algunos compromisos en Alemania, así que estoy aquí apoyándola el triple.

–Vaya, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

–Por supuesto, te debo mucho por aguantarle sus bromitas todo el día.

–No le digas que ya sé que es ella, quiero un poco de ventaja –sonrió.

–De acuerdo –le guiño un ojo y lo dejo porque vio que su hermana se acercaba.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Clarisa se acerco tranquilamente a Tom con una sonrisa. Él no entendía como una niña pudo tomarle el pelo, pero esto no se quedaría así.

– ¿En que estábamos señor...? –se quedó callada para que el terminará la frase.

–Ehm… Hiddleston, Thomas Hiddleston –Tom vacilo, pero no encontro en ella rastro de reconocer su nombre.

– ¿Puedo decirte Tom cierto? –preguntó Clarisa.

–Sí, por supuesto. Estábamos hablando de lo pesada que es tu amiga la pintora, y sobre eso, ya me lo pensé mejor y no la quiero conocer –dijo tajante.

Clarisa se sorprendió bastante por el completo cambio que habían dado los deseos de su acompañante. Hace un momento moría de ganas de hablar con la artista, de hacer preguntas y de repente se había desinteresado, sin más.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué tal cambio? ¿Hizo algo que te disgusto? ¿Sus pinturas no son lo suficientemente buenas? –preguntó con el rostro contrariado, se asomo una ligera capa de tristeza en sus ojos.

–Tal vez hizo un par de cosas que me disgustaron un poco, en cuanto a sus pinturas no creo que necesiten mi aprobación ni la de nadie. Pesé a mis disgustos, son muy buenas –dijo.

Lo sabía. Él sabía que era ella y estaba tratando de vengarse mostrando indiferencia. Clarisa no podía permitirle semejante burla, ella era una maestra para estas situaciones. La ironía y el juego eran como una segunda piel. Se recompuso y preguntó:

– ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de cosas? –Sonrió pícaramente. –No me imagino que pudo haber hecho si aún no la conoces.

Tom se desconcertó por su repentino cambio de humor y se quedó callado, no se le ocurría nada bueno que contestar a esas preguntas tan directas. Creyó que ella se sentiría decepcionada o algo por el estilo y él le diría "es una broma" y reiría, pero no estaba saliendo conforme a su plan. Como él no decía nada Clarisa prosiguió.

–Sabes no te culpo por no querer conocerla ¿quién querría hacerlo? Solos son simples pinturas ¿cierto?

–No, no son simples pinturas, despiertan lo más profundo del alma, inundan tus sentidos y te dejan miles de dudas acerca del mundo. –las palabras habían salido a borbotones, no pudo detenerlas una vez en su boca, pero es que todo eso era cierto, le habían tocado el alma.

Clarisa sonrió de oreja a oreja con semejante comentario –Yo podría ayudarte a aclarar las miles de dudas que te acechan –dijo.

– ¿Y tú por qué? –Tom quería jugar con ella, o al menos intentarlo.

–Ja ja no caeré. ¿Con quién crees que estás tratando? Yo inventé está clase de juegos –le enseñó la lengua divertida –Será mejor que me digas tus dudas, por que debo atender a las demás personas.

Tom frunció el ceño y entorno los ojos con fastidio. Maldita niña, pensó para sí. Se quedo callado pensando que lo mejor era darle la ley de hielo. Clarisa trató de reprimir una risita y dijo:

–Bien, en vista de que te han comido la lengua los ratones, me voy. Nos veremos Sr. Hiddleston.

Su silueta se alejaba elegantemente. Tom no quería que se fuera, quería correr y alcanzarla, gritarle algo pero no se le ocurrió nada para hacerla volver. Estaba irritado con ella pero tampoco quería alejarse de sus encantos. El vestido turquesa ceñido a su figura lo hacía imaginar cosas que solía reprimir con varias damas, pero es que con ella no podía, simplemente no. Diablos. Nunca le había pasado esto. Ella era una niña, bueno no, pero era tan joven. "Es una jovencita Thomas, compórtate" se dijo a sí mismo. Avergonzado de sus pensamientos, decidió salir de la galería.

El soplo del viento en su rostro le ayudo a relajarse, dio un par de pasos para dirigirse al hotel cuando tropezó con alguien.

Era Clarisa.

Maldición Tom de tantas personas con las que puedes tropezar en el mundo, tenía que ser con ella –pensó. Decidió ignorarla, era lo mejor para él, pero no pudo evitar cambiar de opinión, su semblante no se parecía en nada al de hacía solo unos minutos, cuando conversaban.

Clarisa llevaba un celular en la mano, tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sus ojos almendrados parecía perdidos.

–Lo siento –musitó. Al verlo a la cara reconoció a Tom y no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos y sollozar recargada en su pecho.

Lo tomo por sorpresa, pero le correspondió el gesto y la apretó contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello – ¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo Tom con preocupación.

–Sí, discúlpame. Creerás que soy una lanzada y eso no es… –Tom la callo con uno de sus dedos.

–Para. Por supuesto que no pensaría una cosa así. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Quieres que llame a tu hermano?

La palabra "hermano" la hizo reaccionar.

–No, a mi hermano no. Si me ve así creerá que algo paso y… -Tom la interrumpió.

–Pero sí paso algo –dijo Tom desconcertado.

–Yo… yo no tengo intención de contarle lo que pasó –sus manos temblaban.

– ¿Estás segura? Te vez pálida.

–El no tiene por qué saberlo –dijo con firmeza aunque con dolor en la voz.

–En ese caso no puedes regresar allá –señalo el museo con un ademán.

–No, me voy a casa –dijo con la mirada perdida.

–Te acompaño –se ofreció Tom.

–No, gracias. Puedo ir sola, está a un par de calles, estaré bien –se soltó de los brazos de Tom para emprender marcha, pero este la tomo firmemente del brazo.

–Ni hablar, te acompaño –sentenció con decisión.

Ella asintió, no estaba con ánimos de contrariar a nadie. Así pues Tom le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y se alejaron caminando del museo en dirección a la casa de Clarisa.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

La casa de Clarisa era bastante grande y lujosa, Tom se sorprendió pues una pintora no ganaba tan bien como para comprar o incluso rentar una propiedad así. Ella adivino sus pensamientos.

–Mi papá me la regalo cuando cumplí 18 –dijo en un susurro. Con un ademán lo invito a sentarse a la sala. Ella se sentó a su lado.

¿Quién regalaría una casa de este estilo a una joven de apenas 18 años? Definitivamente su padre tenía dinero –pensó Tom. Ella pareció leer sus pensamientos de nuevo.

–Es una persona muy importante, tal vez hayas oído hablar de él. Es Leonid Silvertone.

– ¿Leonid Silvertone? ¿El famoso empresario?

–Ajá –dijo Clarisa un poco cohibida.

–Eso significa que tu mamá es la famosa escultora Darinka. ¡Vaya! –Exclamó Tom –Ahora entiendo todo.

– ¿Y eso es?

–Entiendo porque me sacas de quicio tan fácil, eres una niña mimada – él rió pero Clarisa no, su rostro se volvió neutro, intentando ocultar una clase de emoción. –Lo siento, era una broma. A lo que me refería realmente es a que entiendo porque eres tan buena en lo que haces, toda tu familia está llena de artistas, de muy buenos artistas, tienes el ángel de tu mamá –intentó rectificar Tom.

–Gracias –dijo Clarisa entre sollozos, pues para sorpresa de Tom, ella estaba llorando de nuevo. Y él no pudo más que sentirse culpable.

–Lo siento, discúlpame si dije algo que no debía – Thomas no pudo evitarlo más y la estrecho entre sus brazos, verla así lo hacía sentir infinitamente mal. Memorizó sus palabras una y otra vez pensando en que fue lo que dijo que la hizo sentir tan mal, quería darse un golpe por tener una bocota.

–No… –Tom se quedó helado, dijo que no lo disculpaba pero… –No es tu culpa, perdóname tu a mi por semejante comportamiento –Tom se calmo y ella se limpió las mejillas con las manos –Es solo que me tiene un poco mal una noticia, la cual no deja bien parada a mi familia. Mi hermano no lo sabe y temó mucho su reacción.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Tus padres están bien?

–No sé si deba contarte esto. Es decir, has sido muy amable conmigo a pesar de lo bromista que yo he sido contigo pero apenas te conozco.

Tom se sorprendió. Era verdad, apenas la conocía y él actuaba muy cariñoso y preocupado ¿por qué? ¿Cómo es que pudo olvidarse de eso?

La verdad era que ambos se sentían tan a gusto uno al lado del otro que daba la impresión que tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, pero no. Su "relación" llevaba cosechándose apenas dos días.

–Es cierto. Tienes razón –suspiró Tom –discúlpame.

Tom escuchó algo muy parecido a una risita, giró su cara a la de Clarisa y ella trataba de reprimir una sonrisa, de nuevo el desconcierto en el rostro de Thomas.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó.

–Es que nos la hemos pasado disculpándonos uno del otro desde que llegamos –Clarisa no aguanto más y rió abiertamente.

–No veo donde está la gracia –Clarisa no paraba de reír y Tom no pudo más que hacerle segunda. Se escuchó un ehehehehe saliendo de su boca, a lo que Clarisa rió aún más.

–Ja ja ja tu risa es muy graciosa –le dijo a Tom –y contagiosa ja ja ja.

Tom paró de reír en seco y le dijo que él no era payaso de nadie e hizo una mueca como de enojo, a lo que siguió una nueva oleada de risas por parte de ambos. Un zumbido los interrumpió, era el celular de Clarisa, vio el número y la risa se le borró. No pensaba contestar así que lo dejo sonar.

– ¿No piensas contestar? –la observó con el semblante decaído, de nuevo y maldijo al celular por ser tan inoportuno, pues ya había logrado hacerla reír. Ella no contestó, se puso tensa y se aferró a él, estaba a punto de llorar.

Se aguanto y decidió hablar.

–Tengo que contar esto o explotaré, pero promete que no dirás nada, por favor –la súplica se reflejaba en sus cristalinos ojos.

–Lo prometo –exclamó sin pestañear.

Clarisa se incorporo para poder verle el rostro a Tom, un rostro que le transmitía calma.

–Tengo otro hermano –dijo temblando –medio hermano.

– ¡Oh! ¿Tu papá te lo dijo?

–No, él no lo sabe.

– ¿Cómo que él no lo sabe? Al menos debió haber pensado en tomar precauciones –se molestó Thomas.

–El hijo no es de él –no aguantó más y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –es de mi mamá y de otro hombre.

Si Tom pensó que ya nada lo podía sorprender, se equivocó. No pudo decir nada.

–Mi madre –su voz era casi un susurro –ella, tuvo un amorío y de ello resulto un hijo. Ni mi hermano ni mi papá lo saben.

– ¿Y qué dice tu madre al respecto?

–Nada.

– ¿Cómo que nada? –Tom entrecerró los ojos.

–Ella no sabe que lo sé.

–Y entonces ¿quién te lo dijo?

–Damián –Tom preguntó con la mirada –Mi medio hermano. Pero eso no es todo, él me amenazó –Clarisa agacho la mirada.

– ¿Qué?

–Sí, el quiere que le de dinero o si no le dirá a mi padre y a mi hermano. Y no puedo permitirlo, no sabes cuánto ama mi papá a mí madre, no puedo permitir que una noticia así le llegue a sus oídos, ni siquiera a los de mi hermano, él la adora –sus sollozos fueron más fuertes.

– ¡Caramba Clarisa! –Explotó Tom –Si un extraño llega y te dice algo así ¿se supone que le creas? Tu familia tiene mucho dinero, cualquiera podría inventarse una historia así. Me sorprende que le creyeras, tú que eres muy inteligente…

– ¿Crees que no trate de negarlo? No lo quise creer en un principio pero me dio tantos datos, datos que nadie, te lo aseguro, nadie sabe. Y lo que termino por convencerme fueron varias fotografías que me mostró, de él con mi madre y otro señor. Las fechas casualmente coinciden con las veces que mi madre se iba a vacacionar con sus amigas y a promocionar algunas esculturas, es demasiada casualidad.

– ¿Fotografías que te mostró? ¿Te encontraste con él? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Y si te hace algo?

Clarisa lo miró extrañada, pues le estaba reclamando, era como si Thomas fuera su hermano mayor, hablaba bastante enojado y lo peor de todo fue que ese sentimiento le agrado.

–Tranquilo. Vez por qué no quiero decirle nada a nadie, mira nada más como te pusiste tú, ahora imagina como se pondrá mi padre. Y no, no lo he visto personalmente, me mandó las fotos por teléfono.

Tom la ignoró –Existe el photoshop –insistió –mira que yo lo sé.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú por qué?

Tom la ignoró de nuevo – ¿y cómo es que consiguió tu número de teléfono?

–No lo sé.

–Vez. Aquí hay gato encerrado. Es obvio que es una mentira.

–Yo no estoy tan segura y no pienso arriesgarme, así que le daré lo que me pide.

– ¿Estás loca? –el zumbido del teléfono interrumpió su discusión. Clarisa y vio el número e hizo una mueca. –Dámelo, yo contestaré por ti y lo mandaré a volar.

–No.

Una pequeña lucha se desató por ver quién de los dos obtendría el celular. Clarisa estaba dispuesta a golpear a Thomas con tal de que no arruinaran la felicidad de su papá y su hermano y Tom estaba dispuesto a domar a la fierecilla con tal de que nadie la lastimara, ella le interesaba más de lo que quería reconocer.


	5. Capítulo V

_**Capítulo V**_

El celular en la mano de Clarisa seguía sonando…

–Dame ese celular –dijo Tom tajante al momento que le atrapaba una mano a Clarisa. Y al momento ella trató de alejar la otra, en la que traía el celular, lo más que pudo.

–Ni de broma –bufó Clarisa tratando de escapar.

– ¿No te das cuenta que puede ser muy peligroso? Solo estoy tratando de protegerte.

–Y yo estoy tratando de proteger a las dos personas que más amo en el mundo –dijo Clarisa con tristeza pero se recupero de inmediato –Suéltame Hiddleston –exclamó.

–No.

– ¿Ah no? No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero hacer –lo amenazó.

–No te tengo miedo, solo eres una chiquilla.

A Clarisa le hirvieron las mejillas del coraje – ¿Chiquilla? Chiquilla tus pelotas– le dijo muy molesta. ¿Quién se cree ese Tom Hiddleston para decirle chiquilla? Le demostraría lo equivocado que estaba.

Tom abrió los ojos como platos porque no creyó que ese comentario la hiciera enojar, solo bromeaba, tal vez ella se lo tomo muy en serio y sí porque a continuación lo golpeó en el estómago con una de sus rodillas, Thomas no lo vio venir e inmediatamente la soltó.

Y como si no hubiera sido suficiente con el golpe en el estómago, Clarisa empujó a Tom, se levantó rápidamente del sofá y corrió rumbo al comedor.

A pesar del dolor Tom se levantó y la siguió muy de cerca, casi alcanzándola pero ella se colocó del otro lado de la mesa, estaban frente a frente separados por la gran mesa blanca de granito.

–Ni creas que me quitarás mi celular –dijo Clarisa sin parpadear.

– ¿Y quién dijo que quiero tu celular? –sonrió Tom juguetonamente. Intentaría otra táctica.

Está niña le hacía perder el control, no podía evitar ser coqueto y juguetón, ella le atraía demasiado. Además el vestido color turquesa que se ceñía a la sensual figura de Clarisa no le ayudaba mucho a Tom a mantener la compostura. Y aunque el golpe que le dio en el estómago le dolió, no estaba para nada enojado, más bien excitado. Ella era muy necia y testaruda y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Compórtate Thomas –pensó por un segundo pero luego deshecho ese pensamiento porque simplemente no podía comportarse en la presencia de Clarisa.

– ¿Así que quiere jugar Sr. Hiddleston? –Tom asintió –Pues no me atrapará –Clarisa corrió decididamente hacia la cocina pero apenas dio un par de pasos Tom la alcanzó y la tomó de la cintura. Se escuchó un gritito de sorpresa salir de la boca de Clarisa, que forcejeaba para deshacerse del brazo de acero de Tom, pero lo único que logró fue que él la apretará más fuerte contra su pecho.

–No me retes de nuevo –le susurro Tom al oído y a ella se le erizo la piel. Clarisa se giro para poder verle el rostro y una vez que sus ojos conectaron con los de Tom, él se perdió, no podía dejar de verla.

Ella aprovecho la distracción de su contrincante y escapó de sus brazos aullando de júbilo rumbo a la cocina, Tom no reaccionó, de hecho se quedó parado ahí un par de segundos, pensando una nueva táctica de ataque, segundos que le parecieron a Clarisa horas. Entonces él se dirigió al sofá y se sentó como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorándola totalmente, esto a ella le hirió en lo más hondo, y decidió averiguar porque había detenido la persecución. Se aproximó al sofá hasta quedar parada frente a él observándolo con el rostro contrariado.

– ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó desconcertada.

–Esto –susurro Tom y la jaló hacia él.

Se escuchó un grito de sorpresa de Clarisa cuando cayó encima de las piernas de Tom y él la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos.

– ¿Para qué perseguir a la presa cuando ella puede venir hacia ti voluntariamente? –le sonrió Thomas burlonamente.

–Eso es trampa –se quejó Clarisa –déjame ir –forcejeó y forcejeó pero nada consiguió.

–Tú hiciste trampa primero, me golpeaste y me distrajiste con tus encantos, pero no se repetirá –sentenció Thomas, ella hizo un puchero –ehehehehehe –rió Tom –no hagas caras y acepta tu derrota.

–Ja ja ja ¡calla! Tu risa es muy contagiosa y no quiero reír estoy enojada –Clarisa trató de hacer un gesto furioso pero no lo logró.

–No estás enojada solo decepcionada, yo gané, así que dame mi premio –dijo Tom con decisión.

–Ni loca te daré mi celular –Clarisa le enseño la lengua a Tom y escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda.

– ¿Y quién dijo que ese era el premio? Te dije que no me interesaba tu celular –susurró Tom seductoramente.

– ¿Y qué quieres? –preguntó nerviosamente Clarisa.

–A ti –dijo Tom sin ambages.

Clarisa agachó su cabeza un poco avergonzada, sí avergonzada, ella no solía sentirse así pero este hombre le erizaba hasta el último vello de la piel. Sus corazones latían rápidamente, pareciera que ambos saldrían de sus pechos. Duraron así lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que Tom tomó a Clarisa por la barbilla, entonces los ojos almendrados observaron a los azules nerviosamente.

Estaban a escasos centímetros, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse pero ninguno se animaba a dar el primer paso. Tom desvió su mirada a los suaves labios de Clarisa y la volvió de nuevo a sus ojos, pidiendo permiso. Por supuesto que ella quería besarlo, él era un hombre muy guapo, tremendamente sexy ¿por qué no hacerlo? –pensó Clarisa.

Tom adivino sus pensamientos, no dudo ni por un segundo y estampó sus labios con los de ella, el beso inició siendo muy tierno, lento y dulce. Tom deslizo su lengua por los labios de Clarisa pidiendo permiso una vez más y ella le dio la bienvenida, sus lenguas se tocaron y se saborearon uno al otro, danzando cada vez más rápido, el beso pasó a ser muy apasionado. Él tomó el rostro de Clarisa con una mano para profundizar el beso y con la otra la tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra su pecho. Ella jadeó y le rodeó el cuello con sus manos.

Clarisa actúo por impulso, y se sentó ahorcajadas encima de Tom, podía sentir su erección a través de la delgada y fina tela de su vestido color turquesa. Gimió.

La llamada del supuesto hermanastro de Clarisa pasó a segundo lugar en los pensamientos de ambos, se olvidaron completamente de eso y de todo lo demás a su alrededor, solo eran ellos dos. La situación estaba subiendo de tono y ninguno de los dos tenía intención de parar…


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Clarisa POV

Sus finos labios estaban sobre los míos saboreando hasta el último rincón de mi boca, sabía exquisitamente. Mis manos estaban aferradas a su nuca atrayéndolo más hacia mí, en cambio sus manos acariciaban mi cadera y mi espalda lentamente. Emprendió un camino de besos por todo mi cuello, gemí en su oído, lo que pareció excitarle.

–Me gustas mucho –dijo entrecortadamente, mientras me besaba de nuevo en los labios.

¡Alto! Tienes que parar Clarisa –me dije mentalmente. Apenas lo conoces, no es él tipo de persona que has estado esperando tanto tiempo para esto ¿o sí? No, no puedo detenerme, me gusta demasiado, me dejaré llevar por una vez en la vida…

Las manos de Tom se posaron sobre mis piernas desnudas, llegó hasta el borde de mi vestido, y lo deslizó rápidamente hacia arriba, hasta quitármelo por completo. Yo por mi parte ardía en deseo, con desesperación desabotone su camisa blanca y me deshice de ella lanzándola por el aire. Recorrí con mis manos su perfecto abdomen, mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente.

Él se separo un poco para poder mirarme, sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo, descubrió lo mismo en los míos y sonrió seductoramente, la típica sonrisa que hace un niño cuando va a hacer una travesura. Recorrió mi espalda con sus manos hasta llegar al broche de mi sostén, me miró pícaro con esos hermosos ojos azules, se deshizo de mi sostén y tomándome por las caderas se separo un poco de mi para observarme mejor, mi cara se puso roja como tomate.

–Eres hermosa –susurro.

Sus labios besaron mi clavícula y me fue llenando de besos hasta llegar a mi hombro izquierdo. Se separo de mí para continuar con una nueva serie de besos por todo mi cuerpo. Con su boca atrapó uno de mis senos, gemí y lo atraje más hacia mí para que continuara sus caricias. Comenzó a hacer círculos en mi pezón con su seductora lengua, chupando, mordiendo, mis gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes. Deslizó dos de sus dedos dentro de mi intimidad, haciendo a un lado mis estorbosas bragas de encaje. Dios, se sentía tan bien. De verdad quería esto, lo ansiaba. Comencé a abrir la bragueta de su pantalón cuando él me detuvo con su otra mano. Me miro a la cara con ojos de disculpa.

– Tienes que despertar –dijo con voz pesarosa.

– ¡No! –exclamé.

Entonces, desperté en mi cama, sola, sudorosa y muy excitada. El sol iluminaba la habitación, ya era de día… ¿Qué diablos? ¡Noooooo! Había sido solo un sueño. ¡Maldición! Me senté y traté de calmarme un poco. Alguien se quedó con las ganas después de lo de ayer ¿no Clarisa? Mi vocecita interna se burlaba de mí, pero tenía razón. Nunca pensé que pasaría lo que paso ayer.

8 horas antes…

Un gemido de sorpresa al verlos en esa posición los sobresalto. Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta de la entrada y ahí estaba.

–Pero ¿qué diablos? ¡Clarisa Silvertone! ¿Qué significa esto? –Exclamó su padre. Leonid Silvertone el famoso empresario.

– ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Clarisa se incorporo avergonzada. Por su parte Tom al escuchar quién era, se puso rojo como tomate. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué va a pensar de mí su padre? –pensó Tom.

–Respóndeme –gritó – ¿Y qué haces con él? ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los famosos?

¡Mierda! Ahora Clarisa me verá con otros ojos o peor se sentirá engañada–pensó Tom

– ¿Qué? –pregunto Clarisa confundida.

–No sabes qué él… Bueno parece que te han visto la cara de tonta. Sr. Hiddleston no pensé que usted fuera esa clase de personas, así que haga el favor de salir de esta casa ahora –ordenó.

–Señor Silvertone, discúlpeme. No pretendía ofenderlo –Tom se levantó del sofá con agilidad y se dispuso a salir.

–Espera –Clarisa lo tomó del brazo y le dijo al oído – ¿De qué habla mi papá con eso de que me gustan los famosos?

Tom quedó helado, la mirada de Clarisa era de confusión y él sintió que debía ser sincero con ella, pero ese no era el momento.

– No puedo hablar de esto ahora. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo mañana?

El Sr. Silvertone escuchó la propuesta de Tom y se adelantó a la respuesta de Clarisa.

–No, no puede. Mañana tenemos una cena para recolectar fondos para una institución de beneficencia.

–Papá, te dije que no iría.

–Irás –sentenció el Sr. Silvertone con el ceño fruncido.

–Pero ya sabes que no me gustan esas cosas…

–También creí que no te gustaban los chismes y mira nada más dónde te has metido –observo a Tom de arriba a abajo.

Hasta ese momento Tom se había mantenido con el rostro neutro, pero que el Sr. Silvertone lo tildara de oportunista no le agrado en absoluto, aunque se abstuvo de cualquier comentario. Sabía que él tenía la culpa, la manera en que fueron encontrados lamentablemente no fue la más conveniente.

Clarisa arrugo la nariz, no sabía que había hecho Tom para que su padre se comportara así con él, de acuerdo, su encuentro fue vergonzoso pero no era para tanto. Sabía que su padre haría lo posible para que no saliera con Tom, por que cuando a Leonid Silvertone se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible sacarlo. A tal grado que la quería obligar a ir a esa maldita cena, cuando él sabía que ella odiaba esa clase de eventos tan banales, incluso hace una semana había aceptado que Clarisa no asistiera pero ahora… Estaba tratándola como a una niña pequeña y no lo iba a permitir.

–Sí, papá tienes razón –dijo Clarisa incorporándose. El Sr. Silvertone se sorprendió del cambió tan repentino de su hija y de haberla convencido tan fácilmente. –Sabes que no me gustan esos eventos, pero te complaceré –prosiguió. Volteó a ver a Tom a la cara diciendo – ¿Quieres venir conmigo mañana a la cena de beneficencia? –le preguntó.

Tom abrió sus ojos como platos, lo tomo por sorpresa, pero dado que su padre se había comportado muy mal con él, decidió aceptar. Quería y más que nada sentía la necesidad de demostrarle a ese señor que él no era como pensaba. Además de que lo emocionaba ser el acompañante de Clarisa en un evento de esta magnitud.

–Me encantaría –dijo un Tom muy alegre.

Por su parte el Sr. Silvertone casi se ahoga por la sorpresa. Ya entendía el jueguito de su hija, sabía que había sido muy fácil, algo debía de traer entre manos y era esto.

–Pero… –trato de hablar el Sr. Silvertone.

–Pero nada papá –dijo Clarisa muy decidida.

Leonid entendió que no había otra opción así que ya no insistió.

–Bien, lo veremos mañana Sr. Hiddleston, ahora sería tan amable de retirarse, pasan de las once de la noche –dijo secamente.

Clarisa suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

–Por supuesto Sr. Silvertone. Un placer conocerlo –le estrechó la mano y Leonid la apretó con demasiada fuerza –Mañana paso por ti –le sonrió a Clarisa.

–Sí, a las siete por favor –ella le devolvió la sonrisa. –Ah por cierto, Sr. Hiddleston –dijo Clarisa en tono burlón –olvida usted algo –salió de la sala rumbo a su habitación.

Mientras tanto el Sr. Silvertone observaba a Tom como halcón –Más te vale que te alejes de mi hija –escupió. Tom se quedó helado pero ¿qué había hecho para que el padre de Clarisa lo tratara así? Se quedó callado, no quería empeorar las cosas.

Clarisa regreso al cabo de unos minutos con un jarrón pequeño de porcelana, muy parecido al que Tom había roto cuando la conoció, quizá otra replica –sonrió al recordar lo sucedido.

–Aquí tiene –Tom vaciló, pero la acepto. –Es la artesanía que quería, por dentro trae el precio, no se preocupe, mañana me paga –le dijo guiñándole el ojo sin que su padre la viera.

–Ah claro, entonces hasta mañana Srita. Silvertone –tomó su mano y la beso. –Con permiso –susurro Tom al padre de Clarisa, y salió de la lujosa casa.

Una vez afuera se sintió intrigado ¿por qué le daría ese pequeño jarrón? Clarisa no era de las persona que hacían cosas sin intención, eso a Tom ya le había quedado claro en lo poco que llevaba de conocerla. Así que metió su mano en el jarrón en busca del dichoso precio y encontró una hoja de color azul doblada en cuatro, parecía una carta.


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

_"Sr. Hiddleston" me debe una explicación y 300 euros. Lo veo mañana en el café Maure de la Mosquée a las 9 am. Sea puntual._

_P.D: Espero que le guste el pequeño y caro jarrón ;)_

_C._

Tom sonreía como idiota al leer el papel, está muchachita lo estaba volviendo loco. Su sonrisa se borro al recordar el motivo de aquel desayuno, debía decirle que era un actor famoso. ¿Cómo lo tomará? –se preguntó Tom.

Al llegar al hotel Luke lo esperaba en su habitación con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Dónde diablos estabas Tom? –exclamó Luke.

–En una exposición de pintura –dijo Tom sin darle importancia.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y con quién? –preguntó.

–Con una hermosa chica –dijo Tom guiñando el ojo.

– ¡Ah no! Otra vez no Tom, nada de aventuras. –Continuó Luke con el regaño –No puedes andar por ahí conquistando a Dios sabe quién.

–Hombre por Dios, no soy un niño. Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.

Luke rodó los ojos – ¿Y si es una oportunista que quiere unos minutos de fama? ¿Y si es una fan loca? ¿Y si lo único que le importa es sacar dinero de todo esto? Y si…

Tom no lo dejó terminar –Y si… ¡Nada! Clarisa no es así. Además no tiene ni idea de quién soy.

– ¿Eso te hizo creer la tal Clarisa? Que iluso eres Tom.

–No tienes ni idea de quién es ella –susurro Thomas molesto –No es el tipo de chica a la que le interesa el dinero.

– ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué no? Ilumíname.

–Ella es… –Tom no sabía si era buena idea decirle a su publirrelacionista que había estado con la hija del gran empresario Leonid Silvertone, no quería emocionar a Luke o más bien no quería emocionarse él mismo, pues apenas la había conocido. Creyó que lo mejor era decirle la verdad para que no piense mal de Clarisa –Ella es Clarisa Silvertone, la hija de Leonid Silvertone –dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Luke abrió los ojos como platos, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba, una lluvia de ideas comenzó a inundarlo, las oportunidades que podría sacar Tom de esto, no podía haber elegido mejor.

– ¿Y alguien los vio juntos? –Preguntó emocionado –Haber espera, ¿me estás diciendo que la hija del Sr. Silvertone no sabe que eres Tom Hiddleston? ¿Cómo? Mm algo estoy haciendo mal como publirrelacionista, debo aumentar mis esfuerzos –se lamentó.

–Hehehehehe –rió Tom –Dios, en serio que exageras amigo. Y pues creo que algunas personas nos vieron hablando en su presentación pero nadie me reconoció, ni siquiera su hermano. Quién sí lo hizo fue su padre –susurro avergonzado.

– ¿Qué? Tan rápido conociste al Sr. Silvertone? ¿Cómo es? ¿Y a su hermano? ¡Wow! Las posibilidades son buenas, después de todo no eres tan malo escogiendo chicas. Pero no comprendo ¿cómo pasó todo tan deprisa? –dijo Luke con un brillo en los ojos que decía "cuéntamelo todo".

Tom como el hombre sincero que es, le contó todo a su amigo, exceptuando el secreto que prometió guardar. Luke no cabía en sí de gozo y asombro, más lo primero que lo segundo, sobre todo en la parte en la que Tom le contaba de la invitación a la cena de beneficencia. Clarisa ya le caía bien y ni siquiera la conocía. Por un lado veía múltiples oportunidades para Tom en su carrera y por otro estaba feliz porque su amigo también lo parecía, debía ser una chica especial pues en un día había logrado la admiración de Tom –pensó Luke.

– ¿Qué crees que haga cuando le diga que soy un actor famoso?

–Seguro te golpea –se burló Luke –Es broma Tom, tranquilo. Si le agradas tanto como parece, no creo que le importe, además no eres cualquier persona, mejor un actor que un vendedor de periódicos ¿o no?

–En este momento preferiría ser un vendedor de periódicos –suspiró con frustración.

– ¿Y dices que yo soy el exagerado? Bueno será mejor que ya te vayas a dormir, tienes que amanecer fresco como lechuga para mañana. Y no te preocupes estaré aquí temprano por si se te pegan las sabanas –rió Luke. –Buenas noches Tom –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

–Buenas noches. ¿Ah Luke?

– ¿Si?

– ¿Qué hubieras hecho si Clarisa fuera una camarera, una persona común, alguien sin apellido? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Luke se tensó –Pues te habría dado la regañiza de tu vida y te prohibiría volver a verla pero como al parecer te gusta tanto –Tom se sonrojo –y con lo terco que eres, seguro que te valdría un pepino mis palabras y harías tu santa voluntad, lo cual terminaría aceptando porque antes que tu publirrelacionista soy tu amigo.

Tom se acercó a él y lo abrazo –Gracias amigo, hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana –Luke salió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Solo de nuevo, con mis pensamientos, con ella. En verdad me gusta. Espero que me acepte tal cual soy, bueno me mostré sincero desde el principio, solo omití mi vocación –suspiró Tom antes de quedarse dormido y soñar con la sonrisa de un ángel.

Después de la salida de Tom de la casa de Clarisa, su padre la regañó en exceso, lo cual hace mucho tiempo no pasaba. La última vez fue cuando hizo dibujos en las paredes de la casa, muy buenos para una niña de solo ocho años de edad. Esto la desconcertó, seguía sin entender el por qué de esta reacción de su padre, así que decidió ser directa.

– ¿Por qué le tienes tan mala voluntad a Tom, papá? Lo acabas de conocer.

Leonid se mostró nervioso, pero no flaqueo, no pensaba dejar escapar ese secreto de su boca, su hija no merecía saberlo. Haría lo que fuera para mantenerla alejada y fuera de esos asuntos tan desagradables.

–No quiero que te lastimen.

Clarisa sabía cuando su padre le mentía, y no lo estaba haciendo, pero notó que había algo más, algo que no le estaba diciendo.

–Él no lo hará –dijo muy segura.

–No estés tan segura. Hay algo que no sabes de él.

–Mm eso me recuerda ¿de dónde lo conoces? ¿Y que fue todo eso de los famosos? Sabes que ese tipo de gente tan mezquina me desagrada bastante.

– ¿Sabes? No te lo diré, dejaré que él lo haga, mañana que lo veas. Te sugiero que hablen de ello aquí en la casa, antes de ir a la fiesta de beneficencia por qué quizá después de que lo sepas no querrás ir con él –dijo Leonid, escondiendo una sonrisa perversa.

– ¿Tan malo es?

–Ya lo sabrás. Bueno mi amor, me voy. –Le besó la mejilla –Nos vemos mañana. Te apuesto a que llegarás sola.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué estás dispuesto a darme si llegó con él?

Leonid se quedó pensativo –Mm que te parece… Si llegas con él te daré una semana libre sin compromisos familiares, es más un viaje a Bora Bora, como tanto has querido.

A Clarisa se le ilumino el rostro. Una semana libre sin compromisos familiares, sin persona creídas que solo le hablaban por ser hija de un famoso empresario, un poco de tranquilidad y libertad.

–Pero… –continuó Leonid –Si no llega contigo, que no lo hará, me prometerás que no lo volverás a ver y asistirás a los próximos eventos sin rechistar ¿estás de acuerdo?

–Casi –dijo Clarisa pensativa. Lo que ganaría era algo que en verdad deseaba, pero lo que perdería era demasiado, tendría que convertirse en la hija modelo, y no quería ser la hija modelo, al menos no aún.

– ¿Cómo que casi? –dijo Leonid sorprendido pues creyó que era un buen trato.

–Pues ¿yo ganó una cosa y tu dos? No me parece muy justo… Qué tal si además del viaje, si llegó con Tom mañana, me prometes que lo dejarás tranquilo, a ambos, si decido seguir viéndolo ¿Qué te parece?

Leonid lo medito por unos instantes. Conocía tan bien a su hija que sabía que terminaría dejándolo por ser un actor y más que nada por esconderlo, estaba tan seguro de la reacción de Clarisa que decidió aceptar.

–De acuerdo, me parece justo –le estrechó la mano suavemente y con sus expresivos ojos color gris observándola detenidamente le dijo –Voy a ganar.

–Ya lo quiero ver –dijo Clarisa –Oye papá, ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo entraste a mi casa?

–Cariño, yo te regalé la casa. Obviamente, pensando en tu seguridad me quedé con una llave.

Clarisa frunció el ceño – ¡Papá! ¡No soy una niña!

–Para mí siempre lo serás –sonrió.

– ¿Y a qué venías?

Leonid había olvidado la razón principal de encontrase ahí.

–Cierto, casi lo olvido, tu mamá me pidió que viniera a verte por que dice que has estado muy seria con ella, que no le contestas las llamadas y que está segura que la estas evitando. ¿Estás enojada con ella? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

– ¿Y desde cuando mi madre te envía de mensajero? Si cree que estoy enojada con ella, debería venir a preguntarme en persona –dijo Clarisa bastante molesta. –Sabes que papá no quiero hablar de esto, no quiero hablar con ella ni con nadie del tema, si está tan preocupada que ella venga, dale ese recado, ya que como veo te has rebajado a ser el mensajero –Se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se sintió mal en el cato, su padre no tenía la culpa –Perdón papá, no quería decir eso.

–No te preocupes, cariño. Al parecer es algo delicado, tú no te enojas por cualquier cosa. Si es algo malo prefiero que me lo digas.

Clarisa se asustó, no, no podía decirle esto a su papá. En buen lío te has metido –pensó.

–Es algo entre mi madre y yo, prefiero que no te metas papá. Además ya te dije que no quiero hablar del tema.

–De acuerdo, lo dejaré pasar por hoy, solo por qué ya es tarde. Y mañana te quiero ver hermosa en la cena, porque te tengo una sorpresa –el tono de Leonid cambió notoriamente.

– ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es? –preguntó entusiasmada, olvidando por completo el tema anterior.

–Si te digo, ya no será sorpresa.

–Mm.

–Ya lo verás –sonrió de oreja a oreja –Nos vemos mañana –dijo antes de salir de la casa.

Clarisa se quedó pensativa, tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza, primero ¿qué será la dichosa sorpresa? Su padre se veía bastante entusiasmado, sopeso la idea de si le gustará o no la sorpresa, no estaba muy segura, de lo que si estaba segura era de que su papá tramaba algo, lo conocía, de él había sacado el ingenio. Segundo, ¿por qué su papá se mostraba bastante seguro de que Tom no iría con ella? Algo muy malo debió de haber hecho Tom… No, seguro que no, desechó la idea de inmediato, no creía que algo malo pudiera venir de un hombre como él. Y por último, mañana lo vería, sabría que escondía, la verdad es que estaba más emocionada por el simple hecho de verlo que por lo que le diría. Le atraía demasiado, nunca antes le había pasado. Se fue a dormir bastante emocionada por el desayuno que tendrían mañana, si es que va –dijo una vocecita en su interior. Claro que irá –fue lo último que pensó antes de quedar totalmente dormida y tener su primer sueño erótico, con Tom.


End file.
